A Morning Hunt to Wake Up the Senses
by your-apple-core
Summary: A bittersweet love scene between one of the most beloved, yet understated, Harry Potter characters and an intriguing experiment with an unexplored one OC ...Guess who? Hint: Read An Inconvenient Debt if you want more...


**A Morning Hunt to Wake Up the Senses…**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!**

A little context please: This is a scene that may appear in my current Harry Potter fanfiction, but I felt it would be just a lot of fun on its own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his bedroom, in the early morning they rose in a most playful mood. Who initiated it was unclear; however it was not a usual diversion, of course, but one of more mature consequences. That was all left to anticipation presently, for what more could arouse the sexual hunger of a vampire but a game of chase? A chase in undergarments no less. She stumbled out into the corridor, twirling in sensual delight at teasing him so – he had barely been able to touch her yet - and vanished up the narrow stairs into the attic. He followed her with a knowing smirk; she had chosen well their play room for he could smell the fragrance of fresh, clean linen. He remembered that she had done the laundry the day before – all the extra sheets and table cloths in one go, oh yes, she had created the perfect hunting ground. He would corner her and have her. His senses sharpened as he picked up a stifled laugh through the room. He stayed silent and started to locate her by the vibrations on the wooden floor at his feet and the quiet shifting of sheets. She had never really contemplated what he was like or did when he hunted and this was as close as she was going to get.

A light caress on her bare hip made her jump and whirl around to find no one there. She gained goose bumps on her skin and they weren't from the coolness of the attic, for her heart was beating all too fast for her to feel it. She kneeled down and peered cautiously below the line of sheets, attempting to find him this way. But it was futile; he certainly was taking this fun seriously, she thought and butterflies increased in her stomach. She was nearly giddy. The dark wood, white sheets and bright morning sunshine made the whole scene feel surreal, like there was nothing but this at all in the world. Her reverie was suddenly broken, causing her to let out a little gasp. The vampire caught her wrist from behind, but she reacted too quickly and wiggled out of his grasp before he could secure it, running away from him once more, laughing. The soft gasp of hers had sent his blood racing; he had not heard a sound like that from her in a few years…

She finally paused between the rows of white to catch her breath feeling she had fled and changed positions often enough to have lost her scent to him. She had learnt enough these past few years from being the lover and feed of a vampire that scent was one of their most valuable assets and her filling the room with it would certainly complicate his search. But she hoped it wouldn't complicate it too much…the thought made her chest rise excitedly again, her breasts more erotically exposed.

"You are certainly more demanding of a prey than I thought," his voice drawled behind her.

She instinctually rushed forward causing the ribbons tying her brassiere together be the only thing he could grab hold of. They untied as she distanced and the garment slipped off her shoulders and feel to the floor. She looked behind her and blushed. She crossed her arms over the newly revealed area then disappeared into the depths of the white labyrinth with a coy little smile. But, this time she did not run or hide, she knew he was stalking her close by. Her hips swayed as she waited…by the seductive sway of her hips and her calm composure he realized the game had changed. He instantly appeared, towering over her in comparison small frame, with a dark predatory look in his eyes and lustful appetite obvious on his lips. She looked up at him with bright, challenging eyes, her mouth parted in invitation. When he leaned in to accept it, she denied it to him grazing his neck tauntingly with her lips, breathe hot on his pale skin. His fingers clenched her body in frustration. Her breasts touched his chest lightly and he growled in her ear; pressuring her wordlessly. She laughed and guided his face down and finally planted a kiss on his lips. He groaned; impatience growing dangerously for the kiss was not nearly sufficient.

"Since when are you so innocent, little Ginevra?" He pressed her hips into his and cupped her jaw. Amadeus had her body in his possessive control; she would not slip out now.

Her breezy, warm smile reminded him of her loveliness and vulnerability. Her eyes were so trusting, yet she dared to deny him so consistently. Not that it was such an issue for he knew she'd submit once the game was through, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but she had guts nonetheless. Even secure in his arms she was defiantly pushing away with that little, testing spark in her eyes. "I need to pee, Amadeus!"

By reflex he let her go, but upon the mischievous giggle she emitted and the rapidity she disappeared down the stairs he realized she had tricked him. Having run out of patience, Amadeus felt a lot more determined about finally catching her and clenching his mounting desires. He apparated into the corridor behind her and lifted her off her feet by her waist.

She squealed, laughed and struggled against him even then, and when he finally threw her onto the bed she sprang defensively like a feline. The black curtains engulfed them in darkness of the four poster bed, into the privacy of their particularly controversial intimacy. It was a rough and rushed affair; Ginny had teased and denied longer than usual and consequently he was more than usually controlling, although he did take vengeful delight in teasing her terribly in return. Oh, how he managed to make her tremble in anticipation. Finally clamping her hips in place, he penetrated her; always starting with a little pain –which she started to relish in until it was replaced by escalating ecstasy and tension. It pounded hard on the wall of need and sexual hunger felt by the two seemingly opposites in their wondrous, yet terrifying union.


End file.
